


red strings and messy feelings

by toastwithgrapejam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Red String, Soulmate AU, Youll see what I mean, i love happy endings ok, its like mentioned, ouma is denying his feelings, saihara is trying to make ouma jealous, sorta - Freeform, yk that soulmate thing where theyre connected by a red string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastwithgrapejam/pseuds/toastwithgrapejam
Summary: your smile makes me forget that im scared.—Kokichi has feelings. But the person who caused them already has someone, so its best to ignore them. Still, he can’t help the stupid irritation that his own soulmate is dating someone else.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Akamatsu kaede (mentioned)
Kudos: 63





	red strings and messy feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever writing since i gained more than three braincells and it was completely because my friend demanded i post this

Kokichi watched as his beloved detective was eagerly talking to the pianist. _‘It’s dumb,’_ he thinks, _’it’s dumb that he’s dating her in the first place. Does he not see they’re not soulmates?’_ Jealousy coursed through his veins, though _he_ would never admit that. He’s just jealous they’re happy without being soulmates. Who said soulmates have to love each other anyways? It’s understandable   
Saihara-chan wouldn’t want anything to do with a liar like him. He’s already tolerating him, which is more than enough for Kokichi. It’s not like he could ever bring himself to hate the shy boy anyways. No matter what. _’Hold on,’_ Kokichi stops himself, _’why am i thinking like that? I don’t like him like that, so why..’_

“Hey limp dick! Stop staring the shy virgin and respond to me! Jeez, can’t keep it in your pants even at school?” His thought process is cut short by his best friends’ obnoxious voice ending in a scoff.   
“Shut it, you stupid whore. I just zoned out, i wasn’t staring at Saihara-chan. But of course a dirty slut like you would think i was.” Much to his displeasure, Iruma-chan’s only response are multiple moans mixed with uttered sentences he can’t quite make out. He loves Iruma-chan to death, she is his best friend and all, but sometimes he really does wonder how they became friends. “Anyway, what did i miss while i was flying to neverland?”

Shuuichi is already outside the classroom, but he told Akamatsu-san to go ahead of him because he forgot something. It was stupid, his so called ‘plan’ was stupid and would never work. It’s not like Ouma-kun could ever love him, despite being soulmates. There’s no way he could, right? Yeah. It’s plain impossible. Which is why it was so dumb of him to start dating Akamatsu-san to get him to be jealous. And it was so dumb to try to engage in a conversation so eagerly with Akamatsu-san when he saw   
Ouma-kun staring. _’It was so *dumb* of me! Why would i assume he was staring at me anyways? And trying to make him jealous clearly didn’t work. Way to go, Shuuichi.’_ He shakes his head and quickly goes to leave when he hears fast footsteps approaching the classroom door, a very familiar pattern of walking that could only belong to- 

“Ouma-kun, hello. what were you doing there for so long?” He asks after greeting him, Kokichi can tell he is trying to keep his cool. Unfortunately for Saihara-chan, he is failing and his face is quickly tinted with the loveliest shade of crimson red. And, unfortunately for Kokichi, Saihara-chan looks absolutely adorable blushing. He fights the blush forming on his own face, ignoring his pounding heart. _’Jeez, what’s this supposed to mean? i don’t like Saihara-chan like that, calm down heart,’_ he scolds himself internally despite knowing that its just a meaningless lie.   
“Why hello there my beloved Saihara-chan!” Shuuichi blushes at that comment. “What are you even doing here? You left class a while ago. Are you stalking me perhaps~?” Ouma-kun says with a lilt to his voice. _’Dammit!’_ He scolds himself internally, _’I didn’t realize i left that long ago...’_  
“I was supposed to meet Kirigiri-san in a classroom further down the hallway. I was just walking back.” he said decisively. _’Well that was a lie if ive ever heard one...’_ Kokichi decides against calling him out on it. In all honesty, the thought of his beloved detective waiting for him gives him butterflies. Not that he’d ever admit that.  
“I suppose now’s the best time to ask...” Saihara-chan says so quietly kokichi wonders if he was meant to hear it at all. Before he can ask him to repeat himself though, the taller boy continues.  
“What do you think?” he asks vaguely, gesturing to his pinky. “About the red string, i mean. We’re- we’re connected by it, right?” Shuuichi curses his voice for cracking. His anxiety is heavily acting up, but he tries to keep it cool.  
“Don’t give a damn about it.” At that, Shuuichi’s heart breaks into a million pieces. “I mean, you’re already dating Akamatsu-chan, and it’s not like you’d ever love a liar like me, right?” _’Wrong.’_ “I guess for us it just means we have to be super duper good friends! Right, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi tries to ignore the way his beloved looks like he is about to start crying any second.  
“I-I suppose you’re right.” Saihara-chan says, disappointed clear in his voice. He tries to ignore the dread setting in his chest knowing he caused this, he really does, but the way the taller boy’s voice quivered made his heart ache in an unfamiliar way. _’Seriously, stop acting like i have feelings for him!’_

“Why the long face, my beloved? You sound almost disappointed.” Kokichi cant help but ask, noticing the way the detective flinched at the nickname. Everything goes silent for a couple moments, before Saihara-chan speaks up. 

“...Maybe i could love a liar. Maybe i already _do_ love a liar.” Shuuichi says, with a bit of bitterness apparent in his voice. The smaller boy is silent, seemingly stunned into silence. Shuuichi can feel himself start panicking, so he does something he will definitely regret later; he turns around to leave. “I’m sorry, forget it, i get you don’t feel that way about me, i’m sorry i shouldn’t have said anything” Saihara-chan rambles as he turns to leave. _’No!’_ he internally curses before going to grab his wrist. Saihara-chan turns to face him, surprise written all over his face. “I-I think i like you too? I don’t know, feelings are super confusing and i honestly thought you hated me this whole time...” _’God,’_ he thinks, _’when did i become such a sap?’_

A sense of euphoria overtakes Shuuichi. The smaller boy’s face is painted a beautiful crimson red Shuuichi wishes to see more. The sun is already setting, illuminating the boy’s face in a nice shade of orange. He looks beautiful, despite his panicked demeanor. Shuuichi realizes how he’s completely infatuated with the smaller boy, only hoping that he feels the same limerence as Shuuichi. He can’t help but smile at the scene.   
“Well, um, there’s a very nice tea shop nearby, maybe we could go and talk about it there? They have delicious drinks and the interior is nice too, especially when the sun is setting like this” Saihara-chan offers. Kokichi is sure his brain is going to scream at him later, but in this moment the only thing he can focus on are those lovely golden brown eyes belonging to the boy he’s now sure he has fallen head over heels in love with. He releases the grip he had on his wrist, Saihara-chan only slightly reluctantly retreating his hand.   
He quickly slips back into his usual demeanor.   
“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” He chirps, skipping off to the entrance dragging his beloved with him, only to slow down and link pinkies with him, letting him lead the way.

Both the boys can only think about one thing, and that is how completely _right_ it all feels.


End file.
